Stolen GETs
This page is under contruction and will most likely stay that way for all eternity. If there is a GET/board-name/namefig that is not listed, feel free to add. DON’T ADD ANYTHING LOWER THAN CLEAR QUINTS! (Clear means repeating zeroes, e.g. 400000) If you add GETs please make sure you put them in the correct position. 1. Octs (from highest to lowest; e.g. 55555555 should be above 33333333) 2. Clear septs (GETs ending in 0000000, from highest to lowest) 3. Septs (from highest to lowest; e.g. 17777777 should be above 8888888) 4. Clear sexts (GETs ending in 000000, from highest to lowest) 5. Sexts (from highest to lowest; e.g. 57444444 should be above 9888888) 6. Clear quints (GETs ending in 00000, from highest to lowest) Octs tv_octs.png|/tv/ - Anonymous Fit octs get.png|/fit/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ Creator Clear Septs 190M v for s4s.png|/v/ - Anonymous Co 50mil.png|/co/ - Anonymous Mu 40mil.png|/mu/ - le feces african ' ' Septs eternal_a2.png|/a/ - eternal samefig eternal co 7777777.png|/co/ - eternal samefig tv 39999999.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig anon g 8888888.png|/g/ - Anonymous 1377892557098.png|/mu/ - Anonymous kokkats.png|/tv/ - Kekkats 1378889916067.png|/g/ - Kekkle anon 4444444 fit.png|/fit/ - Anonymous eternal_pol5.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig eternal 8888888.png|/k/ - eternal samefig s4s.png|/soc/ - Cocksucker 3.0 1377886292521.png|/k/ - eternal samefig eternal vp 6666666.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig Adv 13333333.png|/adv/ - /a/ friend 1378321564014.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig x_septs.png|/x/ - Captain Kek 1377892150430.jpg|/vp/ - Espa Roba mlp_septs2.png|/mlp/ - Anonymous R9k 8888888.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig elbow 5555555.png|/wg/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ lit_anon.png|/lit/ - Anonymous Truth.png|/ck/ - mystery eternal 2222222 b& ;_;7.png|/p/ - eternal samefig IGOTONE.png|/f/ - Some guy...|link=f2222222 Clear Sexts anon b 000000.png|/b/ - eternal samefig eternal_v2.png|/v/ - eternal samefig eternal 000000 v.png|/v/ - eternal samefig eternal_v.png|/v/ - eternal samefig Wrinkle face a.png|/a/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ Creator co_anon.png|/co/ - Anonymous mu 000000 anon.png|/mu/ - Anonymous mu anon get.png|/mu/ - Anonymous 1377892203209.png|/sp/ - Anonymous eternal 000000.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig fit_s4s.png|/fit/ - Anonymous Pol 22M.png|/pol/ - Kekkats Eternal 000000 int.png|/int/ - eternal samefig eternal_soc2.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig k eternal samefig.png|/k/ - eternal samefig eternal_vp7.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig eternal_vp_16000000.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig Elbow God sexts.png|/vp/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ eternal x 000000.png|/x/ - eternal samefig 000000.png|/mlp/ - Bruce Wayne 1377892058615.jpg|/vp/ - eternal samefig eternal_r3.png|/r/ - eternal samefig int_13mil.png|/int/ - Anonymous fa_7mil.png|/fa/ - banana 7M ck for s4s.png|/cgl/ - Kekking eternal_lgbt.png|/lgbt/ - eternal samefig 1377891616598.png|/vr/ - Anonymous Sexts eternal_a3.png|/a/ - eternal samefig eternal 222222.png|/a/ - eternal samefig 96111111_s4s_get.png|/a/ - eternal samefig A 95777777.jpg|/a/ - Anonymous A 93555555.png|/a/ - eternal samefig Cocksucker 3.0 a.png|/a/ - Cocksucker 3.0 a_sexts3.png|/a/ - Boxshark a_sexts.png|/a/ - eternal samefig eternal_co3.png|/co/ - eternal samefig eternal co 999999.png|/co/ - eternal samefig 56888888 co.png|/co/ - Kekkats co_anonymous.png|/co/ - Anonymous eternal 555555.png|/co/ - eternal samefig eternal_co.png|/co/ - eternal samefig 55777777 co.png|/co/ - Miki ©ᵒᵒᵏᶦᵉ (a.k.a. Kekkats) 54999999 co.png|/co/ - Kekkats 1377892063878.png|/co/ - eternal samefig eternal_sp5.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig mu_anon.png|/mu/ - Anonymous eternal_sp4.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig Anon mu 43222222.png|/mu/ - Anonymous eternal_sp3.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig eternal 999999 mu.png|/mu/ - eternal samefig sp eternal 777777.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig eternal_mu2.png|/mu/ - eternal samefig eternal_sp.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig sp_bruce_wayne.png|/sp/ - Bruce Wayne eternal_mu.png|/mu/ - eternal samefig mu_bruce_wayne.png|/mu/ - Bruce Wayne sports_eternal_Get.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig eternal_tv4.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig 1381127057671.png|/sp/ - fagget lel g 888888.png|/g/ - lel eternal 999999.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig mu_sexts.png|/mu/ - Anonymous sp_sexts.png|/sp/ - i live to kek, and i kek to live ETERNAL SAMEFIG SEXTS.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_tv_38333333.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig eternal_g.png|/g/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig.png|/g/ - eternal samefig g_sexts.png|/g/ - eternal samefig eternal_tg3.png|/tg/ - eternal samefig tg 29555555 Anon.png|/tg/ - Anonymous eternal_tg.png|/tg/ - eternal samefig tg sexts2.png|/tg/ - Bruce Wayne tg_sexts.png|/tg/ - Eti. Topkek Burger doodle tg sexts.png|/tg/ - burger doodle eternal_pol4.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig eternal_pol3.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig eternal_fitt.png|/fit/ - eternal samefig eternal_fit.png|/fit/ - eternal samefig 23444444.png|/fit/ - Kekkats le fit face.png|/fit/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ fit_sexts.png|/fit/ - eternal samefig 22888888 pol.png|/pol/ - Kekkats Pol 21999999.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig 666666.png|/pol/ - Cocksucker 3.0 pol20777777.png|/pol/ - Anonymous eternal_k4.png|/k/ - eternal samefig Burger doodle pol sexts.png|/pol/ - burger doodle eternal_k3.png|/k/ - eternal samefig eternal_k2.png|/k/ - eternal samefig anon cirno get.png|/k/ - Anonymous soc 18333333.png|/soc/ - Bruce Wayne soc eternal 111111.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig kekkats 999999 int.png|/int/ - Kekkats eternal_soc1.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig Anon 666666 veepee.png|/vp/ - Anonymous soc_sexts.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig eternal 444444.png|/int/ - eternal samefig Wrinkle get.jpg|/vp/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator int_eternal.png|/int/ - eternal samefig 1377891995773.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig eternal_vp8.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig Eternal vp6.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig eternal_vp5.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig eternal vp 444444.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig 222222.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_SAMEFIG_INTERNATIONAL.png|/int/ - eternal samefig es mlp 888888.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal 444444 mlp.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Eternal int.png|/int/ - eternal samefig eternal mlp 333333.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Eternal mlp 222222.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal_s.png|/s/ - eternal samefig mlp 555555.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig mlp.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_MLP_SEXTS.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal_x2.png|/x/ - eternal samefig eternal_mlp.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Ananamoose™.png|/vp/ - Ananamoose™ eternal_x.png|/x/ - eternal samefig 555555 x.png|/x/ - Kekkats eternal_adv2.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig eternal_adv.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig 13222222 adv.png|/adv/ - Kekkats adv_sexts.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig Anonymous adv sexts.png|/adv/ - Anonymous eternal_r2.png|/r/ - eternal samefig eternal_r.png|/r/ - eternal samefig r_sexts.png|/r/ - eternal samefig Untitled.png|/r/ - eternal samefig Lelele.png|/r/ - swaglord :^) cocksucker 555555 jp.png|/jp/ - Cocksucker 3.0 jp_sexts.png|/jp/ - eternal samefig 1377892945740.png|/jp/ - THE NINE GAGGER int_mystery.png|/int/ - mystery eternal_m2.png|/m/ - eternal samefig m_1011.png|/m/ - Anonymous m 888888.png|/m/ - eternal samefig m csucker get.png|/m/ - Cocksucker 3.0 r9k 666666.png|/r9k/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator 1377892893602.png|/m/ - Anonymous eternal_o2.png|/o/ - eternal samefig 9333333 r9k.png|/r9k/ - Miki ©ᵒᵒᵏᶦᵉ (a.k.a. Kekkats) kekkats o.png|/o/ - Kekkats o 222222.png|/o/ - eternal samefig R9k 8999999 eternal samefig.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig r9k_sexts.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig Suzy the kek girl o sexts.png|/o/ - suzy the kek girl Kekofchristmaspast o sexts.png|/o/ - kekofchristmaspast 1377892405792.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig eternal_fa.png|/fa/ - eternal samefig Sle lel get.png|/cgl/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator kekkats 333333.png|/fa/ - Kekkats eternalsamefig_fa.png|/fa/ - eternal samefig Fa eternal samefig.png|/fa/ - eternal samefig 1377892310462.jpg|/fa/ - Anonymous 6111111 sci.png|/sci/ - Kekkats eternal_gif.png|/gif/ - eternal samefig Lole.png|/sci/ - Kekt Gif 5888888.png|/gif/ - eternal samefig 1377893576544.png|/sci/ - Ananamoose™ wg_sexts.png|/wg/ - Anonymous lewd 2.png|/d/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator 5111111 ck.png|/ck/ - Kekkats ck sexts.png|/ck/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ lit_4222222.png|/lit/ - Kekkats eternal_toy.png|/toy/ - eternal samefig eternal_h.png|/h/ - eternal samefig 1377892405243.png|/toy/ - AAAA eternal_cm.png|/cm/ - eternal samefig F sexts.png|/f/ - eternal samefig c_sexts.png|/c/ - eternal samefig hr_eternal.png|/hr/ - eternal samefig cocksucker_777777_lgbt.png|/lgbt/ - Cocksucker 3.0 Eternal samefig u sexts.png|/u/ - eternal samefig lgbt_sexts.png|/lgbt/ - fagget 1377893103454.png|/lgbt/ - Anonymous hm_777777.png|/hm/ - eternal samefig trv_sexts.png|/trv/ - Anunemes 1377892369075.png|/q/ - Anonymous eternal_diy.png|/diy/ - eternal samefig wsg eternal 333333.png|/wsg/ - eternal samefig out eternal samefig.png|/out/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-09-06 at 5.12.17 PM.png|/wsg/ - Boxshark Kekkats.png|/gd/ - Kekkats Clear Quints eternal b 00000.png|/b/ - eternal samefig b cocksucker 00000.png|/b/ - Cocksucker 3.0 cs30 b 00000.png|/b/ - Cocksucker 3.0 eternal samefig 00000.png|/b/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL-SAMEFIG_AMAZING.png|/b/ - eternal samefig boxshark_quints.png|/b/ - Boxshark quints_enternalsamefig.png|/a/ - eternal samefig a quints.png|/a/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator sabu_the_kek_boy_quints.png|/a/ - sabu the kek boy pot lale.png|/co/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator vg_eternal.png|/vg/ - eternal samefig Tv 40.5M.png|/tv/ - Bruce Wayne bttr tv 00000.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig eternal_tv.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig g_kekito.png|/g/ - kekito eternal_tg2.png|/tg/ - eternal samefig tg_eternal.png|/tg/ - eternal samefig Top lel tg quints.png|/tg/ - top lel wrinkle 00000 pol.png|/pol/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator fit24800000.png|/fit/ - Some guy... eternal_pol.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig quints.png|/k/ - eternal samefig Kwents.png|/vp/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator eternal_vp.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-11-03 at 2.24.11 AM.png|/vp/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ eternal_s2.png|/s/ - eternal samefig eternal 00000.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal_mlp_sext.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-11-09 at 5.33.39 PM.png|/mlp/ - Some guy... anon get.png|/x/ - Anonymous anon adv 13700000.png|/adv/ - Anonymous mlp_quints.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Quin z jp quints.png|/jp/ - Quin Z. Anonymous jp quints.png|/jp/ - Anonymous m_101.png|/m/ - Anonymous YOUR LIZARD OVERLRD fa quints.png|/fa/ - YOUR LIZARD OVERLRD wg_quints.png|/wg/ - Anonymous anon ck 00000.png|/ck/ - Anonymous Ck 4800000.png|/ck/ - Anonymous Anonymous ck quints.png|/ck/ - Anonymous 00000.png|/f/ - Cocksucker 3.0 1377892821079.png|/e/ - eternal samefig 00000 vr anon.png|/vr/ - Anonymous 1377893158937.png|/vr/ - Ruse Muse cs30 trv 00000.png|/trv/ - Cocksucker 3.0 hm800000.png|/hm/ - Some guy... 1377892194115.png|/lgbt/ - Top Zek n_anon.png|/n/ - Anonymous Lgbt 600K for s4s.png|/lgbt/ - Anonymous Hc 500000.png|/hc/ - Bruce Wayne 1377892145376.png|/lgbt/ - AGC 3_friend.png|/3/ - /a/ friend out_quints.png|/out/ - eternal samefig gd_quints.png|/gd/ - Kekkle Category:Board Historical Milestones